Cool Hands, Luke and Bo
by Arikae
Summary: This is my version of the episode Cool hands, Luke and Bo. Luke needs to get Bo out of the prison before it's too late.


Author's note: This is my take on the episode Cool hands, Luke and Bo. For those who don't remember this episode or hasn't watched it (shame on you), it's the one where Claiborne falsely arrests the Dukes Boys to lure Boss Hogg into a trap to make Hogg sign over all that he owns. It's episode 7 in season 7. I really liked this episode but I thought I'll make some changes, just for fun. This happens just after Jesse and Daisy comes to the prison the first time and see Bo and Luke through the fence. Hope y'all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Warner Bros.

"_You boys bring your cousin around here on a Sunday, I'll give her a little rough housing" _Slater goaded the boys after pulling them away from their cousin and uncle. Luke gave him a cold, hard glare, while Bo shook his head knowing Slater made a major mistake saying what he did, especially to his overly protective, older cousin.

"_Slater, you said somethin' about going a few rounds. How 'bout now?" _

"_You bet. I'm gonna show you boys something about attitude." _Slater swung his arm but Bo stopped it before it could connect. Bo had him down after only a couple of punches. He turned around and saw that Luke had two guards on him. He grabbed one and punched him to the ground, which gave Luke the space to get in some good punches on the other guy. Bo was so busy with his prison guard he didn't notice Slater getting off the ground. Slater grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around, the next thing Bo noticed was a sharp pain in the left of his abdomen. His eyes widened at the smiling Slater who was holding a bloody switch knife in his hand. Bo put a hand to side and looked down at the blood seeping through his fingers.

Luke who was still punching out his guard, stopped when a gun shot rang out. "That's enough, Slater." Luke turned to look at him when he heard Bo.

"Luke?" Bo looked at his cousin and then back down at his side. He didn't know why he was still standing. The pain was so bad his vision was starting to blur.

Luke followed Bo's line of sight. "Bo!" He ran to his cousin and caught him just as Bo's legs buckled under him. Charlie, the tall, dark man, was standing back from the fight but he saw that Luke and Bo really needed help now. Luke gently laid his cousin on the ground. "You're going to be okay." He gave a small smile as he place a hand Bo's cheek. Bo saw the anger in Luke's eyes. He wanted to stop him from what he knew Luke was about to do but he didn't have the strength. However, Charlie was there and he grabbed Luke before he could let loose on Slater.

"It won't do your cousin any good if you end up in solitary or worse, dead!" He whispered in Luke's ears, Luke gave Slater a cold stare and then a stiff nod as he knelt back down next to Bo.

"He needs a doctor." Luke looked up at Claiborne. Claiborne kicked Bo's hand away from the wound. Bo groaned in pain. Charlie had to stop Luke again from attacking the heartless prison warden.

"He looks fine to me. Bleeding has already slowed down. You don't need no doctor." Claiborne sneered, "Tell you what. I'll have one of my men bring you some bandages and water. Out of the goodness of my own heart." He grinned, then looked at one of the guards and cocked his head. The guard saluted and headed for the office building.

"I'll wipe that grin off your face, Claiborne, even if it's the last thing I do in this hell hole." Luke's voice was ice cold. Claiborne and Slater just grinned as they walked away. Luke looked down at his cousin who was barely even conscious now. "Let's get him inside."

Charlie nodded and between him and Luke they easily carried Bo between them and into their bunker. Inside, they laid him on his bed. Luke knelt down next the top of the bed. He turned Bo's head towards him. "Bo?" He called, "I need you to stay awake." Bo opened his eyes. Luke didn't like how they were glazed over and unfocused. Charlie, in the mean time, was pushing aside Bo's shirt and examining the wound. He pressed at it causing Bo to hiss.

"Sorry about that." Charlie apologised, "but I needed to get a better look at it."

"You a doctor?" Luke asked hopefully.

Charlie shook his head. "Nah, my family didn't have no money to put me through school, but I use to help out a doctor back in Chicasaw County. He saw that I had potential so he taught me some stuff while I was there."

Luke nodded, "How bad is it?"

"Well, Claiborne was right. The bleeding is slowing down. I don't think it's hit anything vital. Good thing the knife was only small." The door of the bunker opened then. The guard threw in a couple of bandages and put down a bucket of water. "Bring that over here." Charlie asked one of his fellow prisoners. "Thanks." He rang out the cloth that came with the water and held it over the wound. Bo's fist clung to he bed sheets as he closed his eyes tight to block out the pain. Luke loosened Bo's left hand and gave Bo his hand in place of the sheet. He ran his other hand through Bo's wet curls.

"We're going to take care of you, Bo. It's going to be okay." He didn't know if Bo heard him or not. Charlie cleaned the wound as much as he could and then picked up the bandages. He placed the gauze over the wound.

"Sit him up, Luke." He ordered, "I need to wrapped this around him." Keeping his hand in Bo's, Luke put his other arm around Bo's shoulders and lifted him into a sitting position. Bo's grip on Luke's hand tightened but he didn't make a sound. He buried his face in Luke's shoulder as Charlie started wrapping the bandage around Bo's lower abdomen. Charlie tied off the end and then nodded at Luke. Luke lowered his cousin back down onto the bed. "He's okay for now, but we'll be lucky if an infection doesn't set in. I've seen what Slater uses that knife for and I doubt he cleans it very much."

"Thanks, Charlie." Luke was unconsciously running his fingers through Bo's hair again. Bo was at least resting now. "We need to out of here. Bo and I were planning on breaking out of here and then coming back for all of ya, but I can't do that now that Bo's hurt." Luke shook his head and he watched his cousin's heavy breathing. "There's only one way out of here now. We need to break this prison wide open." He looked at Charlie and then at the other prisoners who were listening to Luke intently. "I have a plan but we have to wait until tomorrow after our kin come to visit. I need my cousin's and uncle's help if this is to work. Here's the plan..." Luke explained everything to them. They all nodded thinking that this was the best chance they were going to have to get out of here and see their family again. Luke had just finished telling them his plan when a familiar voice came from outside. Luke loosened his hand from Bo's grip causing him to whimper. "I'll be right back, Bo." Luke got up and looked out the window. If the situation wasn't so grim for Bo, Luke would have laughed at the sight of J.D. Hogg and Rosco in the same prison outfit he was wearing. The guards were leading them to Claiborne's office. Luke frowned, "Why in the world was Boss and Rosco here?" Luke shook his head. "Doesn't matter, doesn't change our plans. Everybody got the plan?" Charlie and the other prisoners nodded. Luke knelt back down next to his cousin. "We'll be out of here by tomorrow afternoon, Bo." Bo opened his eyes and focused on his cousin. His smile told Luke that he trusted him to get him home. Luke prayed that he did it in time.

Luke woke up the next morning with a stiff back after sleeping sitting on the cold floor with his head and arms on Bo's bed. He stretched and then sat on the edge of Bo's bed. Bo looked pale. Luke felt Bo's forehead with the back of hand and sighed. A fever had set in overnight which meant Charlie was right. The wound was infected. Luke peeked under the bandages and grimaced as he saw the green tinge around the wound.

"How is he?" Luke jumped at the question. He was so engrossed in his cousin's health he didn't even notice that Charlie had come to stand over him.

"He's got a fever." Luke reported. "I'm not sure if he can even wait until visiting hours." Bo stirred then.

"Don't worry 'bout me." Bo's voice was hoarse. "You just concentrate on getting us home."

Luke nodded. "I will. I promise." The door opened then and Slater walked in.

"Get up, y'all got work to do. Those stones ain't gonna move themselves."

Luke got up. "I ain't leaving Bo here by himself."

"Who says he's staying? He ain't getting out of a day's work." Slater sneered. Charlie held Luke back when he looked like he was about to charge at Slater.

"Bo can barely stand, let alone shovel stones!" Bo pulled himself up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Luke." He pulled at Luke's hand. Luke looked down. "Help me up."

"Bo, you're too weak to..."

"I'd rather be out there with you than in here by myself." Bo said, "At least out there you can keep an eye on me." Luke hesitated before nodding and helping Bo to stand. Charlie took Bo's right arm and pulled it around his shoulder while Luke wrapped his arm around Bo's waist. Together they supported Bo out to the truck that was waiting for them.

Bo could barely even hold the shovel, let alone use it. He had tried but that only resulted in him crying out and falling to the ground clutching his side. Luke was at his side in a second and examining the bandage. Fresh blood was trickling from it and the heat coming from Bo could fry an egg. "No slacking off!" Slater yelled at them. Luke abruptly stood up to face him.

"Give him a break or I'll break your neck!" Luke threatened. He glanced to the side at the men who had cocked their shotguns. Luke sighed, "Look, I'll do his share, but he ain't up to working any longer in this heat in his condition."

Slater leaned over a little to look pass Luke to Bo who was now sitting up thanks to Charlie. "Fine! You make sure you do his share or you'll be sorry when we get back to the prison."

"Fine!" Luke got down and helped Charlie to get Bo to sit against and pile of rocks. "You just stay here and rest, Bo. We'll be home soon." Bo nodded and closed his eyes against the harsh sun.

True to his word and to the disappointment of Slater, Luke with the help of Charlie had worked double time to cover Bo's share of the work. They were loaded back onto the truck and headed back to the prison for their visitor's time. Luke and Charlie looked at each other and smiled. It was nearly time. Bo groaned as the truck bounced them back to the prison. Luke put his arm around his cousin, "We'll be out of here soon, Cousin." He whispered.

They arrived back and Luke helped Bo out of the truck. Daisy and Jesse were already waiting for them. Bo smiled when he saw his cousin waving at them. "Daisy, Uncle Jesse." Bo said softly.

"That's right, Cousin. Let's get over there." Luke started to pull his cousin over when Bo stopped him. He pulled out of his cousin's grip. Luke frowned as Bo tried to button up his shirt with shaky hands.

"Bo, since when were you shy about showing a little skin?"

"Don't want them to see it. They'll worry." Bo explained. Luke batted away Bo's hand and helped him out.

"You know it won't help. You're pale and clammy. One touch and they'll feel the fever." Luke reasoned even though he helped Bo with the buttons.

"I know, but they can just think I'm sick. I don't want them seeing the blood." Luke nodded.

Jesse and Daisy were frowning as Luke and Bo stopped walking towards them and then grinned again as Luke and Bo started walking again. Bo and Luke smiled as they sat down at the table with Jesse and Daisy. Daisy had made a feast for them. Jesse watched Bo closely. Luke was avoiding looking at Jesse completely, trying to concentrate on the plan instead. "Bo, are you feeling okay?" Jesse asked him. Bo smiled at his uncle and cousin as they worried over him.

"I'm fine. Just a little run down." Bo answered. He leaned back when Daisy tried to feel his forehead. He laughed as he pushed away her hand. "I'm fine, Daisy. Really, once we're out of here and home, I'll be fine."

"Bo's right, Uncle Jesse. We've got a plan." Luke explained to them what he needed them to do. Jesse didn't like the sound of it but once Luke had told him that there was no chance Claiborne was letting them out of here in this lifetime Jesse agreed. It was then they heard a loud clang from the table near them.

Slater got up and walked over to Boss Hogg and Rosco's table. He looked at the tools spread out amongst the lettuce and bread. "Lady, that was the dumbest thing I ever saw." He said, "Put them in solitary!" He ordered. Boss and Rosco protested as they were dragged out of the visitor's area. "Alright, visitor's day's over! Everybody inside!"

Jesse and Daisy got up while Luke helped Bo to stand which caused them to worry again. "Remember the plan." Luke told them and led Bo back to the bunker. They nodded and headed out of the prison for the impound yard.

Getting the General out of the impound yard was easy. Jesse and Lulu distracted the guard while Daisy climbed over the fence and into the General Lee. She jumped that car over the fence in such a way that the boys would have been proud. She drove it straight to the prison to start on the next phase.

Meanwhile in the bunker Luke sat Bo on the bed and then looked out the window. "Shouldn't be long before now. He pulled over one of his cell-mates named Joe. "Keep a look out for an orange car. Once you see that my cousin has the guards attention you tell us and we'll start making noise." Joe nodded. Charlie had laid Bo down on the bed and checked his wound. "How is he, Charlie?"

Charlie shook his head. "He needs a hospital. I can't do anything for him. All that work out there done caused the wound to bleed more. He can't hold out much longer." Luke looked down at his cousin. Bo wasn't even conscious any more, the brave face he tried to put up for Daisy and Jesse had taken the last of his energy. Charlie was right. If they didn't get Bo to hospital soon he wouldn't make it. Luke took Bo's hand. "Just hold on for me a little longer, Bo." He smiled when he felt Bo squeeze his hand. "Good boy." He breathed and then got up. He pointed to two other fellow prisoners. "You two. I need you to get Bo into the truck. Charlie, you're driving. Joe," the man at the window looked over, "I need you to help me get the doors off the solitary cage." Joe nodded and looked back out the window.

"She's got them, she's got them!" He called. Everybody started hitting the bars and walls with their plastic cups and plates.

Outside, Daisy had the guards hand cuffed to the fence after tricking them into letting her read their palms. "Y'all got real long life lines." She smiled as she walked away from them. Slater got up to see what the racket was about. He walked into the door of the bunker and was immediately over taken by the prisoner and tied up like a stuffed hogg.

Luke turned to the two prisoner who had an unconscious Bo between them. "Get him to the truck." He ordered. They nodded and walked as quickly as they could towards the truck Charlie had backed up to the solitary cages. Luke and Joe ran into a shed and brought out a long chain. They threaded it though the back bumper of the truck and then attached each end to the doors of the cages. Luke signalled Charlie and Charlie brought the truck forward pulling each door off it's hinges. Boss and Rosco came out cheering. Luke pushed Boss up into the truck while someone else pulled Rosco up. Luke got into the truck and Charlie headed for the gate. Luke grabbed Rosco and pulled him over to Bo who was laying in the back. Rosco paled at the sight of the very sick Bo.

"Wh...what happened to him?" Rosco stuttered.

"Slater did." Luke told him. "I need to drive the General so I won't be here." Luke didn't know if he could trust Rosco to do what he needed him to do, but he didn't have a choice, "You make sure this truck gets over the county line. You get him to Uncle Jesse." Rosco just stared at Bo. He had never seen Bo look this bad, not even when Bo knocked his head and got amnesia. No, this was ten times as bad. "Rosco!" Luke shook him out of the shock. "You hear what I said?"

Rosco nodded shakily and then more firmly. "I'll get him to the county line. I'll get him to Jesse."

"Thank you." Luke said as the truck came to a stop. Luke jumped out. Daisy ran up to him.

"Am I glad to see you?" They hugged. "Uncle Jesse's waiting at the county line."

Luke let her go. "Let's get going." They climbed into the General and drove it around the side of the truck. "We'll see you in Hazzard, Charlie!"

"10-4, Luke." Charlie started off after the General.

Inside the truck, Rosco lifted Bo's head off the hard floor of the truck to stop Bo from getting a concussion on top of his injury from all the bouncing caused by the speeding truck. Bo groaned as the truck his a pot-hole and jarred his side. He opened his eyes and saw Rosco looking at him in concern. "Rosco?" He said softly in a hoarse voice.

"Ooh, ooh, that's right, Bo." He answered, happy to see the young man awake, "We're heading back to Hazzard."

Bo lifted his head and looked around. All he could see were the other prisoners' backs as they looked out the back of the truck. "Luke?"

"Oh..He...he's driving the General Lee." Rosco told him. Bo frowned. He didn't understand why he was laying here with his head on Rosco's lap and not with Luke. "He told me to take care of you."

Bo wanted to laugh. Why would Luke ask Rosco, of all people, to take care of him? He wasn't given time to think of an answer to that question. The truck hit another pot-hole sending pain up and down his left side and then into oblivion. Rosco watched as Bo lost the battle with consciousness. He never really liked the Duke boys, but he never wanted to see any of them hurt. He slammed his fist on the wall of the truck and yelled out. "Can't you drive more carefully!"

Charlie frowned at the banging. "Did he really just tell me to drive more carefully?" Charlie shook his head. He looked in the side mirror and groaned. "Luke, we've got company and this truck's given me all she's got." He said into the CB.

"Yeah, I know." Luke answered. "Just keep her steady, I'll try to hold him off." Luke moved the General to the side and slowed down to let the truck pass him. He kept Slater at bay when another patrol car carrying Claiborne and the fat guard with a nose as sensitive as hound dog driving it. "Charlie, we have to split up."

"Yep, I'll stick to the road." He watched as Luke took the General down off the main road. He looked at the side mirror. Claiborne was going to catch up if they didn't do something soon. Inside the back of the truck Rosco could see that they were in trouble. He looked down at Bo and remembered what Luke had asked of him. _"Get him to the county line. Get him to Uncle Jesse."_

Rosco gently got out from under Bo. He grabbed the shovels in the truck and started throwing it at the patrol car. Boss Hogg stared at his Sheriff as if he had grown another head. His Sheriff was actually using the brain god had given him. The other prisoners started following suit. Claiborne and his deputy couldn't do anything to stop the onslaught and before they knew it the truck was nearing the county line. The deputy flipped a switch in his car that set off a trap in the road in an attempt to stop the truck but they were too late. The truck had already passed that point and they had only succeeded in busting their own tyres. The truck glided through the county line and stopped as the patrol car stopped just short of the line. The prisoners cheered and jumped off the truck.

Jesse was happy to see the truck but his smile faded when he didn't see his nephews. He looked into the truck and saw Rosco next to a body. He couldn't see who it was because it was dark in that part of the truck, but he knew by Rosco's expression that it was his nephew. Jesse climbed in and walked to the back until he saw that it was Bo. Rosco moved Bo's shirt aside to show Jesse the extent of Bo's injury. "We need to get him to the hospital, Jesse. He's not doing good." Rosco told him. Jesse nodded. Between him and Rosco, they managed to get Bo out of the truck. At the same time Luke was coming up to the county line in the General with a patrol car following behind. Jesse was too busy to think about how that mattress had gotten on the windscreen of that car. He was concentrating on his boy, who's fever was causing Jesse to sweat more than he already was. Claiborne, however, would want to know because it was that mattress that had stopped Slater from stopping his car before the county line and pushing Claiborne with him. Luke got out of the General and pulled Slater out of his car. He tore off his sunglasses and threw them to the ground.

"We've got some business to finish." Luke told him as he slugged him across the face. "That one's for what you said about Daisy." then slugged him again, "And that was for Bo!" He threw the piece of garbage into the arms of the other ex-prisoners. He was about to give Claiborne similar treatment but he stopped when Jesse called him.

"Luke, there's no time for that. We need to get Bo to the hospital." Luke looked at his cousin who was being held up by his uncle and Rosco. Luke ran up to him and took Rosco's place.

"Thank you, Rosco." Luke looked Rosco in the eye to show him he was truly grateful. Rosco just nodded and then walked to the prison guards.

"Alright all y'all! I'm Sheriff Rosssscoooo P. Coltrane and you're all under arrest! Kiew, kiew. I love it, I love it!" Rosco snickered.

Jesse and Luke got Bo into the pick-up. Daisy was trying to get a look at Bo but she couldn't get passed Luke. "Luke, what's wrong with him? He told us he was just feelin' run down." Tears were forming in her eyes. She didn't just go through all that to get her cousins back just to lose one now. Luke took her by the shoulder and looked her in the eye.

"Daisy, I need you to drive the General to Tri-County Hospital." He told her.

Daisy shook her head, "I'm going with Bo!" The tears started falling. Luke brushed them away.

"I'm the faster driver. I can get Bo to the hospital faster than you or Jesse can and Uncle Jesse ain't getting out of that there car."

Daisy looked at her uncle as he held his youngest in his arms. She nodded. Luke kissed her on the forehead and jumped into the pick-up. He started up the car and headed straight for the hospital. He drove as fast as he dared. He looked over at his uncle and cousin. "How is he doing, Uncle Jesse?"

"How do you think he's doing?" Jesse snapped. "What in tarnations happened, Luke?"

"I'm sorry, Uncle Jesse. It's all my fault." Luke confessed, "After Slater and his goons pulled us away from you and Daisy that first day, he said something about Daisy that I couldn't let slide. I was so angry, I challenged him. Bo had him on the floor in no time but he got up and he..." Luke couldn't finished the sentence, he was so overtaken with guilt. "There was so much blood, Uncle Jesse and Claiborne wouldn't get a doctor to see him."

Jesse regretted snapping at his nephew. He should have known that Luke would feel responsible for what he had happened even though he knew Luke would have taken Bo's place in a heartbeat. "It ain't your fault, Luke."

"Yes it is. If I hadn't challenged Slater, Bo wouldn't have gotten in the fight!"

"Now Luke, if I know Bo, and I do. Bo would've started the fight if you hadn't." Jesse said, "You know it's true. Bo couldn't taken one bad word against Daisy any more than you can."

Luke knew it was no use arguing with his uncle now. He needed to get his cousin to the hospital, that was what was important. Anything else can wait. Bo hadn't stirred at all since they had cross over from Osage county to Hazzard County and it scared Luke.

Bo had been taken into the hospital on a gurney and Luke and Jesse were forced to wait in the waiting area. Daisy was waiting with them as she wasn't far behind in the General. Luke explained to Daisy what he had told Jesse and like Jesse, Daisy was trying to convince Luke that it wasn't his fault. Daisy and Jesse knew that only Bo's words would make Luke forgive himself.

"I can't believe Bo's been in so much pain since that day. How did he talk to us as if nothing happened when he was hurting so much?" Daisy couldn't stand seeing her baby cousin in pain.

"He didn't want y'all to know because he knew you would cause a fuss and we needed y'all to be clear headed to pull off our plan." Luke got up. "What's taking the doctor so long?"

"Calm down, Luke. They'll come out once they've taken care of Bo." Jesse was just as anxious as Luke but it wouldn't do Bo any good if they all got worked up.

The doctor came out an hour later. "Family of Beauregard Duke?" Jesse stood up.

"That's us!" He told the doctor.

"I'm Dr. Whitford." He introduced himself. "It seems Beauregard..."

"Bo," Luke said automatically. Bo hated his real name and he would've corrected the doctor if he was here, but he wasn't so Luke would do it for him. "He prefers Bo."

Dr Whitford nodded, "It's seems Bo had quite the infection. We had to flush out the wound which caused more blood loss. He needed a blood transfusion and we've put him on an IV to fight any further infection and to counter his dehydration caused by his high fever."

"Will he be okay?" Daisy asked for them all.

"I'm happy to tell you he'll make a full recovery..." He was interrupted by the cheer which had erupted from the three people in front of him. He gestured for them to quieten down, "He's very weak at the moment and we'll need to keep him here over night, but once the infection has cleared and his temperature returns to normal, you'll be free to take him home.

"Can we see him?" Luke asked.

"Of course. We've moved him to room 202." Jesse, Luke and Daisy was in the lift before the doctor could even blink. He smiled and shook his head.

Bo was asleep when they entered. He had the heart monitor attached to his chest and an IV line in his left hand. Luke took a hold of his right hand and could feel that he was still warm. "Doctor says you're going to be fine."

"That's right, Bo. Your cousin did real good." Jesse smiled at Luke. "He got you out of there and he got Claiborne and his gang arrested. Claiborne can't hurt you any more."

"You did good as well, Bo." Daisy sniffed, "You held on."

Bo stirred then. He moved his head as he tried to open his eyes. "Come on, Bo. You can do it. We just want to know that you're gonna be fine, then you can sleep all you like." Luke sat on the edge and leaned over his cousin. He placed a hand gently on Bo's face to coax him awake.

"Luke?" Bo's eyes opened and focused on his cousin. "Luke, did we make it?"

Luke smiled and let out the breath he was holding. "Yeah, we made it. You're in the hospital and the doctor says you're going to be make a full recovery."

"Thanks, Luke." Bo smiled.

Luke frowned and sat back. "What for?"

"For getting me out of that hell hole. For getting me here." Bo answered. He hated hospitals but he'd rather live here than spend one more minute in that prison.

"Bo, if it weren't for me you wouldn't need to be here."

It was Bo's turn to frown now. "What do you mean?"

"If I hadn't challenged Slater you wouldn't have gotten stabbed."

Bo gave a small laugh. "If you hadn't challenged him, I would have." Luke wanted to protest but Bo stopped him. "Please tell me you weren't blaming yourself all this time." Luke looked away from him. Bo gripped Luke's hand in his. "I know you think it's your job to protect me but you can't keep blaming yourself for every scratch I get. I can look after myself and when I can't that's when you can step in, but I'm responsible for my own actions. Anyway, you got me home like you promised and right now that's all that matters." Bo turned and smiled at Jesse and Daisy. "You got our family back together again. That's what's important." Bo was getting tired. He had done a lot more talking than he should have, but he had one more question. "Did you really ask Rosco to take care of me?" Luke laughed and nodded. Bo always knew what to say to him to relieve him of any bad thoughts he had. In a way, Bo looked out for Luke as much as Luke looked out for him. The family waited until Bo drifted to sleep before Jesse and Daisy left for the day. They told Luke that they would come back in the morning with a change of clothes for both him and Bo.

A week later Bo was back on his feet, albeit, a little sore. They had a special event to attend today. The closing of the Osage County Prison. All prisoners were release on the account of false charges which left the prison empty. The prison was to be converted into an orphans' farm camp and Bo was given the opportunity to personally thank Charlie for helping to save his life. All was back to normal for the Duke family. Well, what counts as normal for the Dukes!


End file.
